Bring on the Rain
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: Nothing can bring two boys together like the soothing patter of rain. Blinktrack! Slash! Fun!


Disclaimer: Race and Blink are owned by Disney. ::mutters:: Lucky sons of bitches! However, I do own Zodiac, who is only briefly mentioned!

* * *

"Blink! What do you want to drink?"  
  
I turned to face my friend, Race, from my place on the couch. "Do you have any Diet Sprite?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You're still on that diet? Please, Blink! That stuff is for girls."  
  
"Well, I don't want to lose my abs. Summer is almost here and I refuse to be seen in swim trunks if I have flab."  
  
"Whatever," he surrendered. "Wuss," he muttered as he walked back upstairs to the kitchen.  
  
So there I was on a perfectly good Saturday night. Was I out at a wild party being thrown by some anonymous social butterfly from my school? Or was I at the big championship game for whichever sport was in season?  
  
No. I was in my friend's basement, setting in to pig out and watch mindless humor. Is it strange that I found this to be much more entertaining than either of the prior mentioned options? After all, aren't we told on teen-based television shows that high school is best lived with a cigarette butt in one hand, a condom in the other, and five or six empty beer bottles surrounding us? Lord knows the _Beverly Hills 90210_ teens (and I use the term "teens" lightly) couldn't be wrong.  
  
While I pondered this, a face leaned in next to mine. "Hey, I popped some popcorn," Race informed me, placing a bowl next to me. As I reached to grab a handful, it was pulled out of my reach. "Oh, wait! I forgot about your diet. I'm sure you wouldn't want to eat this greasy stuff. Maybe I can dig up some carrot sticks and a bottle of water for you."  
  
A nice tint of crimson appeared on my face. "Shut up!" I cried snatching the bowl. "Leave me alone. I can't help it if I'm fat. I wish I could have a fast metabolism like some people and not have to worry about all this crap, but I can't." I finished by shoving a handful of popcorn into my salivating mouth.  
  
"Blink, I don't get you," Race called out making his way up the stairs again. "You're not fat. You have a fine body!"  
  
I was grateful that he was out of the room. Therefore, he couldn't see the red of my face deepen and hear me practically choking on my popcorn. A _fine_ body. That was a double-entendre if I'd ever heard one. On the one hand, he could mean "fine" as in "not abnormal." But on the other hand, he could mean "fine" as in "attractive" or "gorgeous."  
  
Ok, I know! He just meant that it wasn't an abnormal body. But deep inside, I secretly wanted him to mean that he was attracted to me. I wanted him to be hitting on me. That way, I could confess that I had a bit of a crush on him. Ok, more than "a bit of a crush": I wanted to fuck him brainless.  
  
But can you really blame me? I mean he has that grin that always seems to look more like a smirk. He has this complete indifference about him and can shrug off any rude comments anyone says about him. To top it off, he's just a complete smart ass. How could anyone resist?  
  
Race re-entered with a few cans of soft drink cradled in his arms and a phone wedged precariously between his head and shoulder. "Hey, I'm ordering a couple of pizzas," he informed me, a slightly evil grin forming on his face. "They don't have any 'Low-Carb Pizzas' though. I wasn't sure if you wanted to break your Atkins diet or not."  
  
I threw a large pillow at him, only to have it veer off to the way left. What can I say? There's a reason I'm not on any athletic teams.  
  
"Woo! He even throws like a girl!" he snickered. "So what topping do you want?"  
  
"Black olives are fine."  
  
Race rolled his eyes. "Typical girl answer." He placed all of the cans down on the end table and better steadied the phone against his ear. "Yeah, that'll be two large pizzas. One with black olive and one with anchovies."  
  
I snorted. "And you're calling me a girl."  
  
He covered the mouth piece. "Hey, I never said I wasn't just as much of a girl!"  
  
As he finished our order, I snatched a can from the table. "You know," I began after taking a large gulp, "it was really nice of your parents to let me come over while they're gone. Mine would go crazy if I had anyone over while they were out of town." Seriously. They have this weird idea that I'd throw a monster party or something. Like I'm popular enough to do that.  
  
Race turned the phone off and tossed it down on the chair. "Are you kidding? My parents are just glad to know I actually have a friend."  
  
"Yeah I can't imagine why you aren't more popular around school," I replied sarcastically. "I mean you..." I paused momentarily, my ears straining.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
I furrowed my brow. "What is that? That noise."  
  
He paused and then replied. "It's called rain, Blink. You know, when water evaporates and is stored in the clouds–"

"I know what it is," I retorted. "I just didn't know it was supposed to rain tonight."  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"Uh...no. No, it's not. I just was surprised."  
  
He stared at me uncertainly before shrugging. "Ok, if you say so. So what do you want to watch first? _South Park Movie_ or _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_?"  
  
"I'm kind of in the mood for some animation."  
  
He nodded. "_South Park_ it is then," he replied, leaning over to retrieve the proper DVD. Not that I was staring at his ass or anything. Is it weird that I just brought that up unprovoked?  
  
Gah! I'm a hopeless case, aren't I?

* * *

"Kyle's mom is a bitch! She's a big ol' bitch! She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world!" we sang out with Eric Cartman. Around us lay two half-empty pizza boxes, a few empty soda cans, an empty bowl, and sporadic kernels of popcorn which had managed to be spewed across the floor.  
  
"Yeah," Race started as he grabbed a slice of pizza, "it's probably best that you're on a diet. We wouldn't want you to turn into a Cartman." He patted my lower belly teasingly.  
  
"Stop! That tickles," I whined, reluctantly smacking his hand away. He opened his mouth to reply but I interrupted him. "If you make a single remark about me being a girl, I will shove that pizza box down your throat."  
  
"Ok, ok! No need to take your PMS out on me. God, take a Midol or something!"  
  
I glared at him, not quite sure how to respond. But before I could come up with a witty remark, the room was a crash of thunder rippled through the air. I instinctively ducked down, throwing my hands around my head. When I worked up the courage to peek out, I was met with two gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Race inquired. "It was just thunder."  
  
"I know," I retorted sitting up again. "I just...I...."  
  
"You were scared!" he cried triumphantly.  
  
"Well...yeah...but so what? Everyone is scared of something." Another crash of thunder was heard outside and I returned to my prior position.  
  
"Aw! Is the widdle baby scared of the big bad thunderstorm?"

"Shut up!" I groaned. "I just always hated them growing up. Rain itself is just so depressing."  
  
"Actually, rain is a sign of good things to come."  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"Zodiac told me. And I figure she should know."  
  
"Oh," I replied, the green-eyed monster inside of me peeking out slightly. Zodiac was his co-worker at Arabi Diner, and lately all he talked about was her and the things she said. Apparently, she was some kind of astrology and superstitions freak. Not that I really disliked her. I had only met her a few times, but she seemed nice enough, despite being slightly unhinged. "So, where is she tonight? Why didn't you invite her?" I asked with a touch of bitterness in my voice.  
  
He raised his eyebrows slightly. "She had rehearsal for whatever show she's in right now. Speaking of which," he continued, "I promised her I'd go see the show. You wanna come with me?"  
  
Me? Sitting only inches away from Race in a dark theater? You don't have to ask me twice! "Sure. That'd be great." My stomach was doing somersaults just thinking about it. Or that could have been my bladder signaling to me that I should seek out the restroom ASAP. "I think those Sprites are taking their toll on my body," I informed him, making my way up the stairs.  
  
"You want me to pause it?"  
  
"Nah, I've seen it before."

* * *

"Blame Canada! Blame Canada!" I murmured to myself as I washed my hands. The storm outside was still going strong. I did my best to find it relaxing, but all I could think of was the thunder which would sporadically sound, scaring the crap out of me.  
  
As if on cue, a crash of thunder rippled through the air. Only this time, I was left in the darkness. "Shit!" I hissed angrily. I slowly began feeling around for the door knob. I found it after a minute and quickly opened the door. Attempting to make my way back, I stumbled over a few foreign objects and muttered some obscenities.  
  
"Blink?"  
  
I think I heard that from somewhere near my left. "Yeah?"  
  
"The power went out."  
  
"Did it now? I hadn't noticed."

Race snickered. "Come on, we have some flashlights in the basement somewhere."  
  
I felt his hand grab mine in the darkness and lead me in the proper direction. I felt my cheeks burning up, and for once was thankful for the darkness. I walked down the stairs as carefully as possible. Once we reached the basement, Race's hand left mine and I suddenly felt lost once again. "Race?" I called out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for the flashlights. I think I found one." A few seconds later, a bright light illuminated his face. "Well, it looks like we won't be watching any movies," he mused as he placed the flashlight on the end table so that it shone upward and gave us at least some light. "I doubt it'll let up for a while. Guess we'll just have to figure out how to pass the time.  
  
_I could think of a few ways...  
_  
No! Bad, evil thoughts. Get out of my head!  
  
A bolt of lightning momentarily lit the room. The mixture of light and shadows which were cast upon Race's face was just...beautiful. There's really no other way to describe it. I became so enthralled by the vision that I forgot that lightning is usually followed by thunder.  
  
"Holy crap!" I again jumped, feeling a sudden rush of adrenalin. As I waited for my heart rate to return to normal, I anticipated the sarcastic retort from Race. But it didn't come.  
  
"You're really scared, aren't you?" he asked softly.  
  
"I just...I don't know. Something about thunderstorms have always frightened me."  
  
I felt his hand slide smoothly over mine and give it a reassuring squeeze. "You really don't have to worry. I mean, you're in here. You're safe."  
  
I held my breath, wondering if this was really happening. I was almost positive I would wake up any moment to realize this was all a dream. "I know, it's just, as long as I know it's happening outside, it's on my mind. Just thinking about it freaks me out."  
  
He bit his lip and took on a thoughtful expression. "Well...maybe...._I_ could help get your mind off of it."  
  
I was almost too scared to ask. "How?" He looked down to avoid my eyes. Instead, he decided there was something very interesting about my arm. I let out a sigh of defeat. I had been an idiot to think he would like me in that way. But if he didn't like me in that way, why was he suddenly stroking my arm? "Uh, Race?"  
  
"Look, Blink. Could you humor me for a second? Just, let me ask you a hypothetical question. Suppose I liked you. I mean_ liked_ you. Would that...freak you out?"  
  
I chuckled. "Dude, nothing you could possibly do would ever freak me out."  
  
He nodded, but still remained silent. I was surprised to say the least. After all, Race had never been the one to be shy about things. I had a feeling I would have to make the first move. Leaning in, I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I know I wasn't the greatest kisser, but I must have been fairly good. He looked at me with an expression I had never seen before. His eyes were wide and he had a small, yet goofy smile on his face.  
  
"So," he cut in after an awkward silence, "I guess we kinda know where we stand now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess we do." We sat in that position, his hand on my arm, my hand resting on his leg, for a few minutes. Neither wanted to break the silence, thus ending the beautiful moment we had just shared. As we became more and more comfortable with our new found relationship, another crash of thunder roared outside.  
  
"You didn't jump that time," he pointed out with a slight smirk.  
  
I shrugged carelessly. "It doesn't bother me so much anymore. Besides, they say rain is a sign of good things to come."  
  
And damn, were they right!

* * *

So...much...fluff! Being suffocated...by...the sweetness! Woo! A Blinktrack. Fun!Yay! ::subliminally placed among rambling:: Review!Review!Review! Ahem...anywho, I hope you enjoyed this. If you didn't ::shrugs:: that's ok too. I am open to any constructive criticism! Much love to all ::blows kisses::


End file.
